The Harbinger of Evil
by anime-shortstuff
Summary: This is a oneshot story of Kamichama Karin! Oh, and if you squint hard enough you'll find out that this is a Karin x Kazune fanfic. Now, please, enjoy. XDDDDDDD R&RPLEASE also, ignore all my spelling and grammer mistakes!
1. Kazune's acting wierd

Disclaimer: Guess it right and you win a free cookie! Chapter 1: The Harbinger of Evil Karin's POV 

Riiiiiing! Egad – 5:30 in the morning. Gotta get ready training. Blech, stupid Kazune, that evil meanie. Oh well, gotta get up.

Author's POV 

(6:01 AM) "Hurry up Karin! You're a minute late!" The Harbinger of Evil, Kazune, was ticked off as usual. "Karin, you're so slow!"

"Jeez, Kazunem cut a girl some slack would ya?" Karin argued, "You're so mean!" **Inner Karin:** _Sheesh, Kirika-senpai is so much nicer. I'm so glad I'M in love with him._

"KARIN!!!" Yup, that was Kazune's call. Time to train!

(7:45 AM) "Ow ow ow ow ow! I can't believe you made me do an hour and 45 – fine, fine – and hour and 44 minutes of rabbit hops," Karin whined without breath. "I'm in PAAAIIINN!"

"Deal with it you weak female!" Kazune laughed in her face. "You're so weak! Now, we're gonna run – not jog – run for 15 minutes. Now go!!"

Karin started running at her pace. Just then she fell over face first and laid down like she was sleeping.

"Get up you meddling idiot!!!" Kazune yelled. "Stop pretending!" He turned her over. He gasped at what he saw. Her face was red and she was heaving. Her eyes were slightly opened. She was able to whisper out the words "Kazune-kun" before she fainted.

Karin's POV 

Nnn! Where am I? Is this… this… is Kazune's room! OMG! How'd I get here?! I thought I was training! And… my clothes! How did I get changed! And… and… huh?

Author's POV 

She looked at the clock, it was 8:45 AM. "Thank god it's not a school day or I would be 15 minutes late," she thought. Just then Kazune walked in. "Ahhhh! Kazune-kun! Ummm… umm… What are you doing here! And how did you –" But she was cut short by Kazune when he sat on his bed (yes it is his bed). He stared at her with his dreamy eyes. He leaned closer… and then… he… hit her on the head.

"What do you think you dork!" he said, "Did you think you magically transported in here? Of course I had to carry you and your heavy weight in here."

"Ka… Ka… Kazune-kun… I… I…" she breathed heavily trying to hold back tears, unfortunately did not succeed. "I'm sorry I'm such a nuisance!" She managed to choke out.

With that she jumped out of the bed and into the hallway heading towards her room.

Kazune's POV 

Great… I know I shouldn't have done that but I couldn't help it. Why do I have such a guilty conscience? Why do I feel so horrible? Aargh! Karin what have you done to me? Dang it, what's this feeling of remorse. I'm so confused right now. What am I gonna do? Karin…

Karin's POV 

**Sob** Why does Kazune have to b e so mean?! I… I… I hate him! If I'm a nuisance, then I'll leave! I'll go early in the morning at 3:00 AM I thought, and I'll pack now!

Author's POV 

"Yeah, I'll go talk to her," Kazune thought. As he walked into her room, he saw her eyes filled with tears. But his eyes soon shifted to the luggage she was packing. "What are you doing?" Kazune asked. Karin looked up and gasped.

"I… I… I'm sorry for being a nuisance!! I'm sorry to bother you 'kay! I'll leave right now!" Karin said starting to choke up.

"You are not leaving!" Kazune yelled.

"I am and you can't stop me!" Karin screamed choking back tears.

"Aarrgh!" Kazune grunted. He held on tight to Karin's shoulders and pushed her to the wall. Karin was in shock.

"Ka… Kazune-kun," she whispered with her head facing downwards, but she was stopped when Kazune embraced her with a hug.

"Shut up, Karin," Kazune said lightly. Karin couldn't stand it anymore. She pushed Kazune away. Kazune was confused.

"Kazune-kun! I'm sorry 'kay, but please leave me alone," Karin said looking away from him. "I know, I'm a bother. I'm sorry."

"Karin…" Kazune started. Just then Himeka walked into Karin's room.

"Kawaii! Karin, you look so cute with the clothes I put on you!" Himeka squealed.

"_Oh, so she was the one that changed my clothing,_" Karin thought.

"Oh, Kazune-kun! You're here? Were you guys talking? I'm soo sorry! I'll leave, bye!  
Himeka stated.

"No, wait!" Karin yelled, but Himeka already left and slammed the door. (Sorry! – To all Himeka lovers; just this one-shot is about Kazune and Karin)

Karin's POV 

Great alone again… with Kazune! I guess I have no choice but to stay put.

Author's POV 

"Can we just forget about this, Karin," Kazune said.

"Yeah, that would be good," said Karin with a sigh of relief.


	2. Dance Causes Commotion!

Chapter 2 – Dance Causes Commotion!

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long! Watch Youtube (Kamichama Karin) for spoilers.

"Yeah," said Kazune, "forgetting would be best."

Just then Himeka bursted into Kazune's room. "Gomen (sorry)! But I just heard the most awesomest information from Miyon-chan! For out spring festival this year, we're doing a dance production! Can you believe it!" Himakea squealed with delight.

Kazune – Dance…

Karin – Production…

Both - What the heck?!?!?!!!!

"Yeps! We're gonna be doing… ummms… I think we're doing the Tango, Waltz, Swing, and quick-step. We're gonna be separated into groups and only four couples will be performing – ONLY the best four in will be performing; one for every dance!"

Both – And and again we repeat… WHAT THE HECK?!?!?!

"Yeps! I can't believe they picked our class!" Himeka shouted with delight, "We got so lucky! And here, Miyon-chan emailed me the couples: (Warning – A lot more made up characters)

Yuuki Sakurai and Mi Yong Yi

Taka Daisuke and Katrina Wu

Michiru Nishikiori and Karin Hanazono

Jin Kugo and Kimeka Kujyou

Kazune Kujyou and Kazune-Z leader (let's pretend her name is Mikaru Yorihashi)

… Now let's add Fruits Basket and Ouron characters for the hell of it (cause I can't think of anymore names).

Kyo Sohma and Tohru Honda

Tamaki Suoh and Haruhi Fujioka

"Lookit the list! Wowzers! There's a lot of people," Himeka said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm stuck with Micchi!" Karin screamed her head off. Kazune just stared at the list, then at Karin. He had a sad look on his face ( squeals… We all know what he's thinking!). "Guess I have to deal with it…" Kazune thought.

SIGHS… poor Kazune-kun … Oh well. )

The Next Morning chirp chirp

"KYAAAAAAAAA! We're doing a dance production!" A student yelled after the teacher announced it.

"Squeals! Yes we are. It's so wonderful! You can get the rules from Yi. Now homeroom is going to be over so clean up." The homeroom teacher finished.

Author's POV

Sadly, the only one unhappy was Kazune. Throughout the whole day Kazune avoided Karin. Everytime he saw, he turned red and ran away.

So as we move on, they (the threesome) gets home and Kazune locks himself in his room. ( (Such a sucker)

Author's POV Over

"Kazune-kun seems a bit unhappy," stated Karin. "He looks so sad. Is it because he paired up with Yorihashi-san?"

"I dunno… but I think I have something to cheer him up!" Himeka ran towards Kazune's room. Karin followed along. "Kazune-chan!" Himeka yelled loudly, "Let's play DDR (Dance Dance Revolution)," Himeka burst into Kazune's room. He was in the corner of the wall, sitting on his bed. He was looking downwards, but his eyes were open.

"Kazune-kun," started Karin as she walked closer, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," stated Kazune, "I just…"

Then Himeka pulled him off the bed.

"Let's play DDR," she yelled. "Come on!"

Kazune was forced out his room.

30 minutes later

"Mua ha ha," Kazune yelled, "I shall beat you all!"

"We give up," whined Himeka and Karin, "We're tired, let's clean up."  
The next day at school

"Everybody, get with your partners!"

"Ohhhs, Hanazono-san," started Micchi, "I'm sooooooooooooo glad I'm with you!"

"Now, do the steps you learn."

"Wheeeeee!" Micchi screamed as he spun Karin around in circles. He tripped and fell on a chair. "Ooowww…" he groaned.

"Oh my god, Micchi!" Karin yelled, "Are you okay!"

IMPORTANT!!! Author's Note – Oh my god! I can't make this a oneshot!! I must make it more interesting! LOVE CONFLICTS TTTT

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kazune looked at Karin and Micchi sitting beside each other.

"Kujyou-kun, help Nishikiori get to the nurse's office," yelled the homeroom teacher, "Hurry go!"

"Wait! What! I'm… I mean, uh… sure!" Kazune went over to Karin and Michhi. He picked Micchi up over his shoulder.

"Wait! Sensei! Can I please go too! After all Micchi is my dance partner," Karin stated. The homeroom teacher let Karin go with Kazune. Then the nurse treated Micchi, while Karin was on the opposite side of Kazune. Karin was holding Micchi's hand comforting him (Micchi is now awake, peoples!) while Kazune was just staring.

"Micchi! You shouldn't be so reckless," Karin stated, "Be a bit more… not-outgoing."

"Hee hee," Micchi laughed, "I'm sorry. I was just so happy to paired with you!"

Audience… (if you would): AWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"I'm so sorry," Micchi continued, "I broke my leg. Now we can't compete in the dance finals. I'm sorry, Hanazono-san." Micchi looked really sorry.

"It's alright," Karin said as she smiled, "It doesn't matter, I can't dance anyway… OH! I'm sorry, it's ten minutes till lunch, and I am a lunch assistant today! Gotta go!" Karin gave Micchi a hug (YES! A HUG!) and left. Kazune followed her because he was also a lunch assistant (hmmm… so many coincidences, huh?) "Nishikiori…" Kazune had growled under his breath as he left.

"We can walk slowly to the cafeteria," stated Karin, "It's quite close and we have five minutes."

"Tell me…" Kazune started.

"Yes?" Karin said.

"Do you… like N.. N.. N.. Nishikiori?" Kazune stuttered.

"Whaa!" Karin screeched, "What are you saying, Kazune-kun?"

"Do you like him!" Kazune screamed.

"Well, yeah," she said, "He'll always help me and will never turn his back on me Why?"

"NO!" Kazune yelled. "I mean, do you like him like boyfriend-girlfriend?"

"Yes! NO! I don't know! Maybe! I… wait! Why are you asking me this," Karin stated, "What does this have to do with you!"

There was a sudden silence, but Karin broke it.

"I mean, why would you care," Karin asked, "You hate me, don't you? (Refer back to the beginning of the chapter) You said it the other day."

"Whatever," Kazune said looking down, "Let's go, we're gonna be late."

"Okay, Kazune-kun."

End of Chapter

Muhuahhahahahaa!! I'm evil!!

JK! Wait for the next chapter! I'll put Miyon-chan and Yuuki-kun in it! Tee hee hee!! )

X x x x x x x x x x x X

**Evil Additional Note from WinglessFallenAngel, Anime-shortstuff's friend:**

MUHUHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA Awwwwww isn't Kazune-kun just KYOOT?!? x3 Well, I hoped you liked my friend's story!! It's really good! XDDDD If you don't like it…. Then…. I shall… eat you. Rawr. Gives cookies to anime-shortstuff


End file.
